This invention relates to a process for the preparation of catechol. More particularly, this invention relates to a balanced, integrated, multi-step synthesis of catechol starting with a mixture of cyclohexanol and cyclohexanone.
Certain aspects of the invention are described in earlier-filed applications of James E. Lyons, listed above, details of which are set forth below.